All Thanks to Victoria's Secret
by sammyalex-in-the-snogbox
Summary: Clara and the Doctor are at the mall when Clara sees something she absolutely needs. Bonus content from my story "Everything She Does is Magic". Part 1 is from the actual story, and part 2 is just building off of it. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Day 8: **Shopping

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** Clara and the Doctor are at the mall when Clara sees something she absolutely needs.

**Word Count: **1,488

**Notes:** So I've been really excited to read this chapter from before I started writing even the first chapter. I hope you think it's cheeky and enjoy it!

This is taken from my 30 Day Challenge "Everything She Does is Magic". I really liked this chapter and got some great feedback on it, so I decided to post it as a standalone along with the bonus content that I wrote for it. Enjoy!

* * *

The Doctor had decided to drop by the Maitland's house on a whim one Saturday morning.

"So, what are you up to today?"

"Nothing really, the kids aren't in school today, so they're sleeping in. George went to go pick up some ingredients for pancakes."

"Cool. Do you mind if I stick around for a bit today? Not really in the mood for an adventure. Well… unless you are… then we can go once George gets back."

Clara laughed at him. "No, I think one near-death experience is good enough each week."

"Okay, then what fun things can we do around here today?"

Just then, Angie came barreling down the stairs, still in her pajamas and phone in hand. "Nina just texted, can I go to the mall this afternoon?"

"We can go shopping." Clara said turning to the Doctor.

"Sure!"

"Yes Angie, you can go." Clara told the teenager.

"Ugh, does this mean I have to go with you and your crazy space boyfriend?"

Clara was about to jump in and point out that the Doctor wasn't her boyfriend, but he interjected, "You won't even know we're there."

"Fine. We're going after lunch."

* * *

At one o'clock PM, Angie, Clara and the Doctor set out to the mall. Angie met Nina and they set a meeting time, then went their separate ways.

"Anywhere specifically you want to go, Doctor?"

"I—I don't know. I don't really shop, at all… nevermind in the 21st century. You lead the way.

"Alright." Clara took him into a few different stores, none of them appealed to his taste in clothing. He did however buy a pair of bowtie printed boxers and a pair of little green alien printed boxers, which earned an eye-roll from Clara.

Clara also dragged him to a few stores that she liked, trying on mountains of shoes and inspecting shelves of high-end purses.

There was still an hour left until they were to meet up with Angie, and they had already hit most of the mall.

"Should we go sit by the food court or something while we wait?" The Doctor asked.

"I guess so, we could walk by the pet store and look at the kittens."

"I guess so. Kill some time."

As they made their way to the pet store, a bright pink store caught Clara's eye. In the display window was a mannequin wearing a bra and panty set that made Clara gasp. "The Victoria's Secret Bombshell collection! I've meant to go in and try it for so long now, Doctor do you mind if we stop in for a moment?"

The Doctor scratched his head and looked into the big store. "Sure why not, what harm could it do?"

"Awesome. Come on!" She grabbed his hand and excitedly dragged him into the store.

Upon entering, his eyes widened. Lingerie was hanging from every inch of this place. There was nowhere safe to look. It was possible that he was the only man in the store.

Clara saw the Doctor's state of shock and started to laugh. "Geez, it looks like you've never been in a lingerie store before."

He gulped. "I haven't."

"Oh, wasn't expecting that."

"Yeah, bet you weren't. So, you were looking for something?"

She paused. "Right. The Bombshell." She smiled and continued on into the store.

On her quest to find the Bombshell, Clara passed racks and racks of frilly, lacy sets. She had picked up a few to try on. The Doctor didn't really know at all what to think about this experience. Clara was just his friend; he had always just seen her as a girl, as she was. He never expected to be thinking about what underthings she was wearing, and now he was. His face grew hot as he started to imagine the pieces she was currently wearing under her clothes.

The two moved further through the store, away from the patterned basic everyday pieces into the more elaborately styled numbers. Some of these couldn't even really work as underwear, they had bits and bobs that would definitely show through t-shirts and certain types of pants.

"Clara, how is one supposed to wear that underneath clothing?" He pointed to a bra that was covered in rhinestones and feathers.

She laughed at him. "You're not supposed to wear that under your clothes, silly."

"Then… why do they have it? Doesn't that defeat the purpose?"

She sighed. "Doctor, think about a… situation… where people don't need to wear clothes overtop their underwear."

He pondered it for a bit, and then it came to him. "Oh."

"There we go."

"It's… for sex."

She giggled at his shy demeanor, and continued on.

The Doctor followed her with his arms held close to his body. His hand would brush the odd corset, and a shiver would rise through him, causing him to pout. He hadn't realized that Clara had stopped in front of him, and he bumped into her clumsily.

"Sorry Clara, I didn't mean to—what are you staring at?"

"There it is, the Bombshell. Which colour should I get?" She held up a pink bra and a red bra.

"Um… Um I think I like…" Would Clara care what colour bra he liked? She wasn't buying them for him; he wasn't going to actually _see_ them on her… was he?

"Tough choice. I think I'll just try them both on." Clara turned from the rack and headed towards the fitting rooms.

"Wait for me!" The Doctor yelled as he ran after her. He wove his way through the racks and found himself staring at a rather large expanse of wall. _She couldn't have _walked _through the wall, there's got to be an opening. _He never realized that he was actually standing outside the fitting room until a young female attendant found him.

"Are you waiting for someone?"

"Yes, my friend Clara's just gone to try some stuff on."

"Okay, would you like to sit on the chair outside her room?"

"Why that would be lovely, thank you." He sat in a large pink chair right outside the brightly coloured door. "Clara, I'm outside." He called to her.

"Okay Doctor won't be too long now."

The Doctor sat outside the room silently until the door was slightly creeping open.

"I need your opinion on something." Clara came into view wearing the pink "bombshell" bra she had so badly wanted. His eyes went wider than he thought they ever could. He tried as hard as he could to look at her face, but this… _wonderful _contraption that encased her breasts was really just calling him to look.

"What's up Clara?"

"I can't decide between this or the red." She stood with her hands on her hips looking down at her now extremely defined cleavage. The whole reason Clara had wanted this Bombshell bra was because it was supposed to up your cup by two sizes. They really weren't kidding.

"Um… do I just…" The Doctor was pretty sure this was some sort of a trap. No girl just _invited_ a guy friend of theirs to openly look at their boobs… _and_ give their opinions on them.

Clara sighed, then giggled. "Just tell me how it looks!"

"Well… I like it… I think."

"Okay, but how does my boobs look in it?"

His hearts started pounding. He really didn't know what to say. He heard something in the distance, and the fitting room attendant was looking at them laughing. Clara looked over there and started laughing with her.

"They're very… perky, and… round."

"Doctor, just tell me, do my boobs look good in this bra?"

"…Yes." He gulped nervously.

"Thank you! I'll show you the red." Clara dipped back into the room.

The Doctor was rubbing his hands nervously. He touched his hair and fixed his bowtie. _What just happened? Did Clara just openly ask me to comment on her… chest? _His hearts pounded in his chest. He couldn't get the thought of her out of his head.

He was taken away from his thoughts when the door opened again. Clara stepped out of the door in the same bra, but in red.

She stood in the doorway with her hands on her hips once more. A sarcastic smile was on her face. She was silent except for a faint, "What do you think?"

The Doctor couldn't take his eyes away from her. "It's…" He cleared his throat, "you're beautiful."

The smile was wiped off her face. Her eyes went soft, and a watery smile replaced the snarky one.

"Okay, I think I'll get this one." She ducked back into the room to put on her regular clothing.

* * *

Clara paid for her stuff, and they walked out of the store.

Just outside the store, Clara shyly took the Doctor's hand in her own. She did it wordlessly, and looking straight ahead. The Doctor peered down at their clasped hands and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 8: Shopping (Extra Content)**

**Rating: **strong T+ for some stuffy stuff stuff not meant for kids.

**Word Count: **1,489

**Notes: **For the record, it never meant to get to be this. I tried so hard to make this short, and all that went out the window when I started writing. I'm really sorry.

* * *

Later that night at the Maitland's, the Doctor decided it was time for him to go. He said goodbye to Angie, Artie and George, and Clara walked him to the door. She stepped outside with him and shut the door behind her.

"You still coming round on Wednesday?"

"Of course I am, I always do."

"Good." She stood up on her tippy toes to wrap her arms around his neck in a tight hug. He mimicked her, pulling her in by the waist. "Thank you for coming with me today."

"It was no problem, I had a good time."

She pulled away from the hug slightly, asking for silent permission with her eyes. He seemed to know what she was asking, because he leaned in towards her, and they met in the middle for a soft kiss. She pulled away after a few moments, but he pulled her back in enthusiastically making her giggle softly.

* * *

They kissed for a while, then Clara insisted that she had to go. He walked back to the TARDIS in a state of bliss.

* * *

On Wednesday, the Doctor landed the TARDIS in the Maitlands' front yard again. Clara ran out of the house carrying a small knapsack. They set off for the stars once she was safely in the machine, and had given her Doctor a kiss hello.

Clara immediately suggested they swim around in the pool for a bit, just to spend some time together before adventuring. She ran into the Doctor's room, claiming that she needed to change into her suit.

A few minutes later, he heard her calling.

"Doctor, can I get your help for a mo'?"

"Sure. On my way." He said entering the room.

Behind the door was Clara. She was lying back on the pillows of his bed dressed in none other than the rhinestone lingerie set he had been so flustered by in Victoria's Secret.

"Clara! Wh—where—what?"

"Don't you like it Doctor? I went back and got them on Monday." She was giggling quite hard at his shy, flustered expression. Her laugh made the top of her breasts shake; his eyes were drawn directly to them.

He realized that he was full on staring, and quickly looked away. He heard the bed rustle, and Clara was suddenly in front of him.

"What's up, Doc? You haven't said much since walking in."

He looked at her incredulously at her bad pun. "Nothing, just… surprised is all. You look… amazing." Her hair was wilder than usual; she had curled it slightly so it fell in soft, messy waves down her shoulders. She looked shyly at the ground, smiling. "I just… I wasn't expecting this."

"Well that was the point! It's not really a surprise if you know about it." He laughed at that.

"It was quite a sexy surprise."

"I'm glad!" Clara blushed furiously. It was easy for her to dress up like this and act sexy, but actually hearing him say she was sexy made her feel giddy and shy all at the same time.

She was shocked when he ran the back of his hand lightly down her arm. She looked back up into his eyes, and he had a slight smile on his face.

"So, why did you _really_ pick these up?"

"Well, it was really cute how flustered you were when you saw them, and don't think I didn't notice your face when I showed you those bras. I really wasn't sure what you'd say, but back in the store you made me feel beautiful, and sexy, and… I don't know… desired."

"I'm glad!" He said mimicking her. "You should feel all those things… you are all those things." She looked away and blushed again. "Do you not know how beautiful you are?"

"Now I do." She said looking up at him with a watery smile.

"You don't need all this frilly, shiny lingerie to make me think you're beautiful. I love you the way you are, now matter how you look." She looked up at him shocked. He looked shocked himself. _I can't believe I said that._

"I love you too." He kissed her softly before continuing.

"You don't need those to look beautiful." He gestured to her clothing, or lack of it. "But you _do _look beautiful. And hey, while we're here…" he whispered shyly, "What do you say we put those to good use?"

Clara once again looked shocked. "Well, if we're putting these to good use, I think you're a little overdressed."

"Ouch." The Doctor said quietly, but didn't deny that he was indeed overdressed. He begun to take of his jacket, and Clara sat back on the edge of the bed.

The Doctor had taken off everything but his trousers. He looked at her shyly from underneath his lashes, tip of his tongue sticking out slightly, before he flicked open the button, and dropped them. Clara laughed when he did; he was wearing the bowtie printed boxer-briefs he had gotten on their trip to the mall, and they looked _hilarious._

"What? What's wrong?" He was _not _expecting that reaction from her upon dropping his trousers. The Doctor looked at her and was genuinely worried that something was wrong with him. Was she laughing at his body? He knew that he didn't look like some of the men that Clara adored from the media, but he didn't think his body was _that _bad.

"Your pants… they're… _absolutely_ ridiculous!" He sighed, partially in relief, and partially in annoyance of her vendetta against his love for bowties.

"Yes, okay, hilarious. I get it, not exactly the… sexiest thing to wear when…" He moved to stand in front of her.

"When…?" He looked down, his eyes boring into hers.

"We're actually going to do this, aren't we?"

"Well… I had _hoped_ so…" She said quietly looking away from him shyly. Suddenly she was uncertain. He was all she had wanted since the day she accidentally called the TARDIS, and she wanted this now, but was she pushing him into it? Was this what _he_ wanted? She looked back into his eyes, questioning him.

The Doctor put his hands on her face and bent over to capture her lips in a searing kiss. She could feel things would get heated very quickly. Her heart was pounding, and the only thing keeping her from going slow, mainly for his sake, was her clutching the sheets. She could feel his hands twitch against her face, obviously itching to move somewhere, but afraid. Clara let go of the sheets, and moved to touch the taut skin of his stomach.

His lips stilled, and he pulled away from her. Clara was afraid that she had gone too far, but she was proven wrong when he picked her up and moved her further so she was sitting in the middle of the bed. He crawled slowly towards her. Her breath caught in her throat when he looked up at her. The intensity of his eyes made her heart flutter.

The Doctor moved so each of his knees were on either side of her thighs; his hands moved to touch the soft skin of her waist. Gently, he pushed her back so she was lying down, with him on top of her.

"Is this okay?" He asked her huskily looking down on her through the strands of his hair that had fallen in front of his face. She didn't trust her own voice, so she simply nodded.

"Geronimo." The Doctor kissed her painfully slowly, and started off the afternoon's events.

* * *

"Wow."

"Wow indeed."

"Yowzah."

"What did you say?" Clara turned her naked body towards the Doctor's, and propped her head up, leaning on her elbow.

"I said yowzah."

"Why'd you… yowz?"

"Because of… well… because of what we… just did."

"Oh, okay. And was that… a… good yowzah?" Clara questioned. The Doctor could be pretty blunt sometimes, if he didn't like something, he would let you know.

"That yowzah was more than good." He said looking over at her, eyebrows raised, face totally serious. Clara started laughing at him, and he gathered her up in his arms. "I could just lie here forever." He said blissfully.

"I know, me too."

He sighed. "I never knew I wanted this." Clara looked at him curiously. "I always thought the stars would be enough for me, until you came in." He glanced over at her. "I was so lonely though. I don't want to be lonely."

"You don't have to be lonely. You've got me."

"I know." She smiled and buried her head in the crook of his neck. "Clara, would you like to stay with me… in the TARDIS?"

"You want me to move in?"

"Yeah, yeah I do."

"I'd love to." He laughed happily, and bent down to kiss her. Who knew a simple trip to Victoria's Secret would be the catalyst for a great relationship?


End file.
